The Oncoming Storm
by JillxX
Summary: It has been 30 years since the Second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy was executed and things aren't as going as they should be. Can Rogue D. Ryo, a swordsman with the dreams of becoming someone just as great as Roronoa Zoro once again ignite the Great Age of Piracy? Read to Find Out! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title: **  
The Oncoming Storm

**Summary: **  
It has been nearly 30 years after the death of the Second Pirate King; Monkey D. Luffy, however things haven't been going as they should be. The marines are taking over the world and pirates are now considered to be 'extinct'; only a rare few dared sail the seas with a Jolly Roger on their ship. With the marines ruling the world with a tight grip, can a single boy with the hopes and dreams of becoming the Greatest Swordsman in the World change the course of fate and once again; ignite the New Age of Piracy?

_ACCEPTING OC'S! PM me _

**Prologue**

Thirty long, long years passed after the death of Monkey D. Luffy; the Second Pirate King and everything he had hoped would happen…. Did not; soon after his death, the World Government suddenly doubled in strength; each and every pirate were captured and sent to Impel Down; none ever saw the light again as many were executed day after day.

Only a rare few survived, but they too; abandoned their dreams of finding the elusive One Piece in fear of being captured by the marines; the Age of Piracy is beginning to end….. Or is it?

A few only dared to sail the treacherous seas where marines roam about as they do their job of capturing wanted criminals; no pirate could compare to the pirates before them whilst the reign of Monkey D. Luffy was still alive; it was pathetic really.

Can one young man, Rogue D. Ryo, change the foreboding fate of the ever-changing future and finally complete his dream as well as finding the One Piece; once again igniting the dreams of others just like Monkey D. Luffy had done?

Read and Find Out!

###

**OC Template:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Epithet: (Like 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro)  
Appearance: (Detailed Appearance add clothing & accessories, tattoos etc.)  
Personality: (Detailed Persona)  
Abilities & Powers:  
Weapons: (Optional)  
Devil Fruit: (Optional)  
Attacks: (As much as 20)  
History:  
Affiliation: (Pirate, Marine, Revolutionary, Shichibukai etc.)  
Dreams/Goals:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Other: (Optional)  
-Marine-  
**Rank:  
Opinion on Justice:  
Opinion on Pirates:**  
-Pirate-  
**Bounty:  
Opinion on Marines:  
Other:


	2. Chapter One: Rogue D Ryo

**Chapter One  
Rogue D. Ryo**

"He was there; kneeling before the people in the town of the Beginning and the End; like the Pirate King before him. Monkey D. Luffy held his head up with a large grin and stated, "The One Piece; you want to find my greatest treasure?" The crowd roared in response, ignoring the marine's warning glares, "Well then search for it! I've hidden it in 'that' place!"" Rogue D. Ryo weaved his story to the children around him, their awed and wondrous eyes just begging for him to tell them more; so he did. "After that last sentence; the Pirate King was executed."

"Awww," The kids sighed, eyes casted downwards. Ryo smirked and continued the story.

"However, even though the Pirate King _specifically_ told them to search for it; none of them did," His tone held a foreboding feeling in it and the children all eagerly watched him; eyes lit up in excitement. "The marine's all held an iron grip; their 'Justice'," Ryo made bunny hand signs with his fingers, causing the children to laugh, "stopped the New Age from forming and now…. Only a few pirates dared sail the seas in fear of the World Government.

The End," Ryo finished, clapping his hands, "Alright kids, and now up to bed before your 'mother' ends up killing me with her frying pan." The children booed and stood up, heading straight towards their designated bedrooms sluggishly. Ryo stretched his arms above his head; thinking about the story.

_Monkey D. Luffy, huh?_ He thought, smirking wickedly. _Maybe one day I'll be up there in the execution platform, announcing to the world the mysterious whereabouts of the elusive One Piece by exclaiming that it's hidden in 'that' place._ Ryo shook his head, his dark blue hair becoming more dishevelled than it was a few seconds ago.

"So, is that true? About the story you told the children; the Pirate King's execution?" A voice asked behind him, Ryo swivelled around and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a very stupid question to ask," Ryo commented, watching the brunette cross her arms across her chest; her breasts becoming more pronounced by the very action.

"My eyes are up here, young man," She sternly stated, watching him grin sheepishly. "I know that you know it isn't as stupid as it sounds. Now answer my question; is it true?"

"Yes, it's true; the marines have stopped the New Age because they didn't want more pirates like Monkey D. Luffy popping up and finding the One Piece, _again_," Ryo rolled his eyes, "Can I go now, Mama? I've got… something to do."

Mama – Ryo called her 'Mama' because after the fifth time she insisted on calling her that instead of 'Ms Ratchet', Mama apparently gave the 'great' Ryo a black eye and a broken leg – raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I just got to get some supplies – for – well you know – it's hard to explain – "

Mama raised a hand, "Okay, Okay, I get it," She sighed in irritation after finding out that Ryo was already half-way out of the building. Mama quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm, jerking him out of his thoughts. "Don't ignore me, young man; you know how it ended the last time you did that; do you want to repeat the experience again?" She threatened.

Ryo winced; _ouch_ _I did __**not**__ want to remember that_. "Well," He laughed nervously and started peeling off her fingers from his arm, "I'm in a hurry, Mama, so I – "

"You're off again to train, aren't you?" Mama said, Ryo inwardly flinched; Mama noticed his hesitation and frowned, "I know you are Ryo so stop hiding it from me; isn't that the reason why you come back to the Orphanage covered in cuts and bruises? Or am I wrong? Are you fighting the bandits coming here? Which one is it, Rogue D. Ryo?"

_Guess I can't hide anything from you, Mama_. Ryo thought, his emerald eyes narrowing. "Look Mama; what I do is my own business. I'm old enough to look after myself." He said firmly.

"You're only _eighteen_," Mama stressed, "You're too young to be putting yourself in danger. Just go to your room Ryo and sleep; no more fighting. It's midnight and if you train at this hour then you might get attacked."

"That would ruin my whole schedule," Ryo exclaimed, "I've got work in the morning straight after training!"

"Is it wrong that I just want you safe?" Mama shot back.

"I can take care of myself, Mama! I don't need your babying anymore."

"You don't know that; something might happen to you and… and…"

Ryo's eyes softened, his anger slowly dissipating. He watched his Mama's eyes start to build up tears.

"I know how much you want to be a pirate; how much you want to become like Roronoa Zoro," Mama said, shocking him, "I've kept a very close eye on you, young man so I don't miss these things."

"So why do you try and stop me?" Ryo softly asked.

Mama looked up with teary eyes, "I'm afraid…."

_She's afraid of what, exactly? _Before Ryo could ask anymore, Mama continued speaking.

"The World Government is as ruthless as ever, Ryo; many people are dying because of them. Just because they are considered to be marines doesn't mean they're very good ones; like that story of Captain Morgan whom Monkey D. Luffy fought against. More and more people like him are popping up from left to right and if they find out about you wanting to become a pirate; _you might die_."

"I'm strong, Mama," Ryo insisted stubbornly, smirking. "I can fend them off," _I mean; I was the one person who was fending off most of the bandits coming here anyway._ He thought to himself.

Mama searched his eyes, before nodding slowly. "Alright; I'll let you go _just_ for tonight. Tomorrow – "

"Whoop, alright! Thanks Mama! I'll get back to you in the afternoon tomorrow!" Ryo ran out the window after hearing the 'I'll let you go' part, not bothering to hear the rest. Ryo heard Mama's loud exclamations of 'COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING YET!' but he just ignored them; anticipation bubbling in his stomach.

Mama anxiously waited outside of the small, wooden building which had the large sign at the front saying 'Orphanage'. Five small children waited along with her, grasping her legs as they watched the streets of the village for the tell-tale sign of Ryo. It was mid-afternoon and they've been waiting for nearly an hour and Mama was getting nervous; _what if he was in trouble? What if he got into a fight? _They were most of the thoughts swirling around her head at the time.

Anyway, just as Mama was beginning to lose hope of her beloved son coming back to get his late breakfast, she spotted a large group of bandits sauntering over towards her and the kids. Mama sighed and rolled her eyes; _why is it always us? _Shepherding the kids inside and away from danger, Mama glared at the bandits with distaste, noticing there were far too many of them for her to take out alone.

The leader – who looked like an ape (it's true!) – raised his sword (a sabre) and glared menacingly at Mama; his posse following his lead and soon after; Mama was surrounded by sharp, metal blades. Mama poked the one in front of her nose away with a finger and huffed.

"Why do you guys always come after me and my kids? Seriously, what is up with people these days? Just because they see a defenceless woman in front of them doesn't mean you suddenly walk up to them with a freaking sword!" Mama huffed angrily.

"Isn't she a talker," The leader mumbled.

"Hear, hear," One of his friends mumbled back.

Mama, hearing their comments, felt her eyebrow twitch. "Look here boys; if you want to experience a world of pain then _bring it on_."

"You're only a woman." The leader snorted. "Probably in her late twenties too; why don't you come with me instead? I can use a beauty like you – "

"**Don't speak to Mama that way**," A menacing figure suddenly jumped in front of Mama, shielding her as he drew one sword from his back. "**It's simply very, very rude when her son is watching you like a hawk from above; have you no manners?**"

"You- who the Hell are you!?" The leader yelled, quickly raising his sword followed by all the others.

Ryo, standing protectively in front of Mama, looked very frightening indeed; with his glowing panther green eyes set in a petrifying glare; probably anyone would be scared out of their wits. Ryo raised his sword up, its glowing black blade with a distinct white edge glowing dangerously in the sunlight as Ryo brandished his sword. The Daito Katana gleamed; screaming for blood.

"Who wants to die first?" Ryo smirked, his lips curling upwards. They all charged. "Ah, altogether then; I love your style; the more the merrier!" Ryo charged, pushing Mama back and clashing swords.

_**CHANG! CHANG! CLANG! SHIIK! **_

A raging battle of one sword against twelve raged on, Ryo taking them all effortlessly down one by one so fast that the battle ended in less than a minute; only the leader was left standing on his own two trembling feet as Mama and the children – the little troublemakers sneaked in and watched as soon as they could – watched on in awe.

A crowd had begun to form around us and Ryo wanted to end this as quickly as possible.

The leader dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "Please… spare me,"

"Save the 'spare me' crap," Ryo rolled his eyes, "The moment you attacked Mama was the moment you signed your fate. See you in the afterlife, sucker." With that, Ryo struck.

Mama and the kids turned away, appalled.

Ryo wiped his sword clean and turned, eyeing them uncomfortably. "For your information," He began just as Mama looked like she was about to puke, "The leader-guy isn't dead; in fact he wasn't injured at all except for having a mild concussion, unfortunately so." Ryo sheathed his sword.

"H-H-How did you do that?" Mama squeaked, pointing a trembling finger. The children gasped in awe at the blade on his back; they'd thought it was just toys to scare off people but now….

"Didn't I say I trained?" Ryo smirked and winked mysteriously. The children suddenly pounced on him.

"Wow, Big Brother! How did you do all that?"

"Teach me, teach me; Big Bro Ryo please teach me!"

"That was amazing!"

"I didn't know you could do that, Big Bro!"

"I thought those things were toys! That was awesome!"

They crowded around the blue-haired teen. Ryo smirked and gently pushed them away, patting their heads. "I'll teach them to you when you're older; using sharp objects is very dangerous you know? I learned that the hard way however…." He muttered the last bit under his breath.

Mama sent him a dazzling smile; getting over the fact that her eldest son is a badass swordsman and gestured inside the house, "Aren't you going to come in? I've made you some bacon and eggs."

"You made bacon and eggs?" After receiving a nod in return, Ryo grinned and punched the air, "Alright!" All seven of them headed in, not once glancing back at the unconscious unfortunates who were slain by Ryo's blade.

Sitting around the table, Ryo, Mama and the kids celebrated his mini victory and ate a feast big enough for TWO armies. The children – two were boys and the other three were girls – grinned up at their idol; Ryo. "Are you going to tell us how you beat those bullies up then, Big Bro?"

Ryo chuckled, shaking his head and patting their heads. "Didn't I tell you that I'll explain it to you when you're older?" They whined in protest. "Heh, sorry kids; I can't do anything about it. It's not my fault you guys grow so slowly." He complained jokingly before ending up underneath a small dog pile.

Mama laughed and told the kids to get off their brother. "I need to talk with Ryo, so why don't you kids go off and play outside?"

They immediately ran off, leaving Ryo alone to fend off the Mother Hen. Speaking of the Mother Hen; the one right in front of him was giving him the evils.

"Well?" Mama questioned sternly, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Ryo gulped; he did not like the tone of voice she was using. "What have you got to say for yourself mister?"

"Erm… well…" Ryo trailed off, lost.

"You're planning on leaving… aren't you?" Mama continued, watching him flinch.

"How did you…"

"I saw your boat which has your name scrawled onto the right side of the hull," Mama said deadpanned, "Pretty small and tiny compared to – oh I'm getting off topic here; anyway, I just can't believe you weren't going to tell us sooner."

Ryo shrugged and casually stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets, "Well I didn't want to worry you…."

"You'll end up worrying me anyway." Mama snapped.

"Not to mention the kids would be devastated if I leave…."

"They'd be even more devastated if you leave without warning; they'd think you'd abandoned them!" Mama exclaimed.

Ryo scratched his cheek, "Well what can I say? I take it from Dad, I guess….."

"You silly boy," Mama shook her head, "Just because you're the son of-"

"Mama," Ryo sharply snapped, interrupting her, "Don't state his name here; anyone could be listening. Anyway; I just wanted to leave early you know? To start my adventure,"

"Anyway, you do know that the moment you put a Jolly Roger on your ship marines will start coming after you and take you to Impel Down, no matter how small or weak your group is, right" Mama said with all seriousness a worrying mother should have, "They'd take you there and put you into Level 6 immediately; the World Government is scared, Ryo. They're paranoid that another Monkey D. Luffy might show up and once again spread chaos; they can't have that again which is why they're doing this to all pirates."

"What are you trying to say, Mama?" Ryo asked emotionlessly, already knowing the dangers he'll face in his adventures.

"I just want you to be careful, Ryo," Mama said, "The amount of pirates sailing the seas are dwindling… they're getting captured day by day and it's not safe sailing the seas anymore – "

"That's why I'm going to change fate," Ryo interjected, "I'm going to find the One Piece and becoming the Greatest Swordsman there is; to ignite the New Age of Piracy and once again; get pirates to sail the oceans. I won't let those pesky marines get the best of us Pirates. I'm going to be the Oncoming Storm, Mama; I'm going to be the storm that'll change the whole world."

Mama smiled softly and placed a hand on Ryo's cheek, "You look exactly like your father, uncannily enough – though your eyes and hair colours are different – however your personalities are totally polar opposites; you probably got that from your mom, huh?"

"Well, I _am_ my father's son, not mention my mother is the prettiest woman in the world." Ryo said indignantly, remembering the photos Mama showed him. "I should be just like them, shouldn't I?"

Mama just replied with a mysterious smile and handed him the pictures of his parents; a slicked back green-haired man wearing a large green coat and a green belly warmer underneath, a long red sash with three swords bundled inside it stood next to an incredibly beautiful woman with ebony black hair that reached just below her shoulders and cerulean blue eyes, a book in her hand and a pair of sunglasses on her forehead.

Ryo smirked, "I've always wondered how I managed to end up with _blue_ hair while my Dad has green and my Mom has Black."

"Well your father _did_ say it runs in the family." Mama mumbled, "Not to mention your mother's hair is actually a pretty dark blue colour which just looks black in the dark and when in the sunlight; it suddenly has a dark blue hue to it. Your father's hair probably lightened it somehow….."

"So it's complicated then," Ryo said bluntly, stuffing the photo in his pockets, "Anyway; I'm leaving in half an hour, Mama."

"Already?"

"Of course," Ryo replied brightly, "Adventure doesn't wait!"

"You're beginning to act like your Uncle."

Ryo scoffed, "Uncle was crazy; let's be honest. Mom and Dad were more level-headed."

"Right," Mama said sarcastically, teasing her son, before sobering up, "What are you going to tell the kids?"

"We already know…." One small voice squeaked.

Both Mama and Ryo swivelled around and came face to face with the five children, their eyes burning. "You're really going to leave us, Big Bro?"

"…. Sorry kids, but I can't stay here forever." Ryo was about to continue, until they attacked him with hugs. "OOF!"

"Will you promise us you'll return when you find the One Piece?" They tearfully looked at him. Ryo couldn't help but grin.

"Of course,"

"Oh, yeah; is your Dad 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro and your Mom 'Devil Child' Robin?" The kids questioned 'innocently' as Ryo and Mama sweat dropped.

Ryo looked up at Mama, "I guess they heard everything."

"I guess so," Mama laughed.

"Hey, hey, Big Bro; tell us more about Zoro and Nico Robin!"

"Alright then, I'll tell you, if you just let me breathe," Ryo sat up, "You see, Zoro was…."

So he began the story that everyone knew.

Ryo sat down on his small boat which had one mast and sails; it could probably only fit one or two people inside it, though there were large crates of food on one end so that probably limited the space on the boat.

The blue-haired teen turned around as the boat began to sail off, watching the kids and Mama wave good-bye.

"BYEE BIG BRO, WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" The children all yelled enthusiastically.

Mama laughed and she too, shouted, "DON'T DIE AND COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE PIRATE KING AND THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN ALIVE!"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Ryo waved back, grinning, anticipation bubbling in his stomach.

_I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING AND GREATEST SWORDSMAN ALIVE! WATCH ME, DAD, MOM! _

##

_**Next Time:  
The Oncoming Storm Chapter Two  
Shells Town Disasters**_

_**Ryo: Whoa, so this is Shells Town? It isn't as great as I expected it to be.**_

_**Stranger: Who are you and what are you doing here? Pirates aren't allowed here at all! **_

_**Ryo: So this is where Uncle's adventures began. Awesome!**_

_**Stranger: KYAAAA! IT'S – **_

**Find out next time… **


	3. Chapter Two: Shells Town Disasters

_**Last Time on Chapter One: Rogue D. Ryo  
Ryo has finally set out to achieve his dream; to find the One Piece and become the Greatest Swordsman alive! However, an obstacle is in his way; can Ryo overcome it and continue on with his dream, or will this be the end of it? **_

**Chapter Two:  
Shells Town Disasters**

Rogue D. Ryo, wearing his signature sleeveless black vest with purple rose vine patterns stretching across the right side, black trousers held up by a studded belt tucked in boots walked around the small village he'd just docked off in. A dark blue bandana was hanging loosely off his neck and his two swords were strapped across his back in an 'X' shape.

"Whoa, so this is Shells Town; it isn't as great as I expected it to be," Ryo commented dully eyeing the dull colour of the buildings and the villagers walking by. _I wonder if I can get some supplies here and something to eat; I'm starving_. Heading straight towards a bar called 'Shells Bar', Ryo walked inside and the noise suddenly paused as he took one step in.

Ryo cautiously looked around and noticed everyone staring at him weirdly enough. After a few moments of tense silence passed, an old woman walked up to him followed by a younger woman by her side; the young woman appeared to have dark brown hair held in two long pig-tails and bright, chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you and state your business here, boy," the old woman rasped, poking Ryo with her walking stick.

Ryo rubbed the sore spot, frowning, "I'm Ryo; I'm not a pirate," _not yet anyway_, "I'm also not a marine; is that all you wanted to know?" He directed the question to both the women before him.

They nodded in satisfaction and the bar resumed to its normal loudness. Ryo winced and rubbed his ears, "Man, they're so loud."

"Well, with marines acting like big bullies swimming around in a large pond, this is probably the only way they can express their anger." The younger woman replied, smiling softly, "Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Mika and this is my mother; Rika." Mika gestured to the old woman who was apparently called 'Rika'. "We own this bar."

_Rika, Rika, where have I heard that name before? _Ryo thought, following the two women – well _one_ woman and _one_ old bat. They introduced him to an empty table and seat at the very front of the bar, Ryo heavily sat down and looked out the window.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise, "Ah, this is where Uncle started out his adventure, awesome!" Ryo cheered under his breath, finally remembering where he'd heard the name of 'Rika' before. Rika was the little girl who was acquaintances with the Second Pirate King and Dad!

"What would you like?" Mika's voice snapped him out of his dreaming.

"Ah – erm – well…" Ryo stuttered, sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck as Mika giggled. "I'd have everything you got; I guess. How much can I get for 10,000 Beli?"

"10,000? Well I guess you could end up eating a feast with that much money," Mika said thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

"Great, I'll take it!" Ryo exclaimed, smirking, "I'm so hungry I really don't care if I end up broke; I'll probably just – "

**BANG! THUD!**

The doors slammed open and a foot stomped hard on the wooden floorboards, "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE HOOLIGANS," a marine roared who stepped inside the bar, a heavy atmosphere surrounded all of them; an atmosphere that Ryo hadn't felt in ages. _Fear_; they were scared of this puny little marine who just _barged in_ and called them all 'hooligans'. _Mama was right; more and more people just like Captain Morgan are popping up left and right_. Ryo thought grimly, eyeing the marine warily. _If he tries anything; I'll beat him up_. "WHERE'S THE TAX? YOU ALL FORGOT TO PAY YOUR TAXES!" The entire bar groaned. "SHUT UP AND JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY; IF YOU DO THAT THEN NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"What is he talking about?" Ryo whispered to Mika, who just looked on grimly.

"He's the Tax Collector; he collects 100,000 Beli a day from each and every individual living in Shells Town; why do you think it looks so dull and, well, _boring_ now-a-days? We're being robbed off our money by some marine _jerk_." Mika fumed angrily.

"Easy there, tiger," Ryo tried to calm her before she did anything she'd regret, "I'll take care of this douchebag."

Mika whipped her head around to face him, staring incredulously at his determined features as Ryo slowly stood up. "What are you _talking_ about? You could get killed!"

"I don't care," He grinned all of a sudden, surprising both Mika and Rika (the old bat had been watching from afar); "I'm going to stop all this madness before it gets out of hand."

"Again; you could _get killed_." Mika repeated worriedly; was he literally _trying_ to kill himself? They could send him to prison without batting an eyelash if he did anything to anger a marine! The swordsman apparently thought differently.

_What is up with people these days? _Ryo thought in annoyance. _They let a puny marine push them around as if they were nothing but animals; how disgraceful_, _if I were in their place I wouldn't let him push me around; I would __**beat them up**__._

"Bastard," Ryo rumbled dangerously, catching the marine's attention.

The marine strode up the blue-haired teen and grabbed the front of his vest, bringing their faces closer so that it was merely a few inches away. The whole bar seemed to hold their breath.

"What did you say, punk?" The marine growled.

"I said 'bastard'," Ryo graciously repeated, smirking smugly, "Who ordered you to take these people's money? This is tyranny; a leader ruling like this is just – "

"Don't speak about Captain Justin like that; unless you want to be thrown with the dogs?"

"Dogs, are you talking about yourselves? That's how you've been acting; like dogs; always obediently following their master and doing their dirty work for them like a _dog_." Ryo insulted, mockingly grinning. "What's wrong, officer? Cat got your tongue?"

"You sneaky little – "

"I don't suggest saying that naughty word in here," Ryo continued mocking him, hearing the laughter around him which boosted his confidence, "Your _master_ might hear you."

"You… you… you SCUM! Wait until Captain Justin hears of this; he won't let you get away that easily!" The marine hollered loudly, pushing Ryo away so that the teen ended up on his back, running straight towards the marine base that had stood there for many years. Everyone watched the doors flap open, and then shut with a barely audible _click_.

"….. Well, I should probably leave, shouldn't I?" Ryo rhetorically asked them all.

"UUUUUUOOOOOOHH!" They cheered loudly. "THAT WAS AMAZING KID!"

"I-It was?" Ryo asked, dumfounded.

"Of course it was," Mika answered for them, grinning, "That was awesome! You owned that marine guy's butt!"

"Huh, really now," Ryo chuckled, "Those insults were improvised; I made them on the spot."

"That was pretty impressive; especially the fact that you practically declared war on Captain Justin!" Mika then paused and re-thought about her words, "You… declared war…. on Captain Justin…."

"Yeah, so?" Ryo shrugged.

Mika literally turned to stone.

Ryo waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Are you still alive, Mika?"

As quick as lightning, Mika latched hold of Ryo's vest and started shaking him rapidly back and forth. "AAAAAARGH WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! CAPTAIN JUSTIN IS GOING TO KILL US ALL! THE MOMENT THAT MARINE TELLS HIM – AAAAAARGH I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US ALL!"

_Forget about being killed by the Captain; I'm going to die right here right now_. Ryo dizzily thought, swirls replacing his eyes.

"Mika, MIKA!" Rika called out to her once everyone quietened down. "Don't blame the boy; it's probably his first time here so he doesn't know the rules about not speaking badly towards Captain Justin."

"Ah, what's the deal about this 'Justin' guy? Is he strong?" Ryo questioned the old lady once Mika finally calmed her anger.

"Yes, see; Captain Justin is a marine captain that was assigned to guard our island. Saying he was strong was an understatement; countless of pirates have been caught single-handedly by Capt. Justin himself; his strength is greater than your average marine!"

"So he's strong," Ryo stated and leaned in, interested, "Does he have a Devil Fruit?"

"A Devil Fruit," A nostalgic smile appeared on Rika's face, "I remember meeting the Pirate King's Devil Fruit with my own eyes… how amazing it was…. On with the topic; Capt. Justin has no Devil Fruit what-so-ever."

"None at all…. So he can't be strong then." Ryo commented in disinterest.

Everyone who'd been listening face-faulted, "HE'S STRONG ALRIGHT; HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?"

"Not at all; now, where can I find this 'Justin'?" An evil smirk flashed across Ryo's lips.

Finally; the devil is about to strike.

* * *

"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN, SOMEONE CALL THE CAPTAIN!" The marine that intruded in 'Shells Bar' appeared in front of the marine base, shouting loudly, "CAPTAAAAAAIN!"

"What is it, Officer?" Marine Captain Justin drawled at the entrance of the base, calmly looking on as if he had all the time in the world. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Captain Justin wore the standard Marine Captain uniform, his black hair slicked back so that he looked like a bald man with a large black patch on his head and dark tinted sunglasses.

"Uhm… sir…. I witnessed a young teen who addressed you rather poorly and called u-us marines sir, d-d-dogs," The marine stammered, shaking like a leaf.

Captain Justin had the decency to at least open an eye in pretence interest, "Was he a pirate?"

"I-I don't know, sir,"

"Then why are you here?" His voice made the marine officer shiver.

"Well- Well because he bad-mouthed us marines and – "

"You let a kid, bad-mouth us?" Captain Justin raised an un-amused eyebrow, making the marine officer freeze, "You have a gun, Officer; why didn't you use it?"

"W-Well… Ummm…" The Officer stammered.

"I hate it, you know?" The Captain continued, "I hate people like you; so weak and pathetic; I'm still wondering how you managed to become an Officer; a Petty Officer no less." He insulted him, feeling no regret in doing it, "Alright; since this _kid_ managed to insult _us marines_ without getting a scratch then he deserves some type of punishment."

"Y-Yes, sir," The Officer agreed shakily.

"Alright, send fifty of our troops out; I'm going to take down that little runt," Captain Justin stared at the Officer, "Also; remember this Officer; pirates aren't allowed here at all so the moment you see one," Moving his fingers into a 'gun' shape, he pointed it to the Officer in pretence shooting, "BAM! Kill that little sucker. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, s-s-sir,"

"So, repeat what I said about pirates," He spat the word out as if it were something bitter entering his mouth, "Then we can go."

"Pirates aren't allowed here at all….."

Captain Justin grinned sadistically, "Well done, now, MOVE OUT!"

* * *

"Huh, what's going on?" Ryo asked Mika as they watched people start to crowd around the windows, staring out in horror, shock and fear.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good…." Mika whimpered.

"I think…" Rika began, catching their attention, "I think Captain Justin has made his move."

Before any of them could reply, an ear-piercing scream broke the foreboding silence.

"KYAAAA, IT'S CAPTAIN JUSTIN; HE'S OUTSIDE ALONG WITH FIFTY OF HIS TROOPS!" A woman screamed.

Immediately after the declaration of Captain Justin being outside, Ryo whipped his head towards Mika and Rika and ordered, "You two, stay in here with the rest and don't let them out."

"But – "

"I mean it, Mika," Ryo interjected when she started to weakly protest, "Stay here and don't get anyone involved; this is _my_ fight." A demonic grin appeared on his lips. "Heh, I guess I just _might_ have to go all-out on this fight." With that, Ryo dramatically turned and walked out of the bar, facing his first marine encounter – well, what he meant was _battle_ but you get the gist.

"Huh, is this the kid?" Captain Justin pointed at Ryo who stepped in front of them, blocking their way.

"Y-Yes, yes it is, sir." The marine nodded, smirking devilishly at Ryo, _see you later, sucker_.

"So, you're the _kid_ that's been causing chaos to Shells Town," Capt. Justin stated rather rudely, pointing a finger at Ryo's direction. "For being a pirate; you deserve to be sent to Impel Down."

Silence….

Birds tweeted and leaves fell in between them as Ryo looked on blankly.

_How odd, accusing me already of being a pirate; I hadn't even got out my swords yet…._

"Well?" Capt. Justin was the first to break the pregnant silence that hung before them. "What are you going to say about that, _Pirate?_ Cat got your tongue?" He mocked him the same way Ryo mocked the other marine.

_Ouch, karma is such a bitch. _Ryo inwardly winced. _He used my own line against me!_

"Huh, you really are just a pathetic excuse for a pirate,"

Ryo twitched, "_**You**_….." He began in a dangerous tone of voice that made shivers run down Capt. Justin's spine. "_**That was the last straw. Don't speak about me like that….. Or else you'll regret it**_…."

Capt. Justin was sure he wasn't the only one that felt it, he was sure of it! The moment that kid uttered those insane words, a dark and suffocating 'presence' loomed down; it was as if…. As if a _demon_ was going to mercilessly butcher them all; it took everything of his own will-power to just stand up straight and not kneel down pathetically in front of him. _W-What the…. What is it with this kid?_ A monstrously dark aura surrounded Ryo, and as more as Capt. Justin watched him; the more deadly that aura became. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he gulped, feeling his throat and stomach tighten in fear.

"_**Come on then, all of you, against me…. What do you say, Captain?**_" Ryo smirked evilly, grabbing hold of his two swords and slowly pulling them out.

_**SHIIIIIIK!**_

Ryo brandished them in front of the marines; the gleaming black blades just adding the fear onto the frightened marines; especially the Captain, who felt a wave of horror wash over him.

_I can't let this kid get the best of me! _Capt. Justin thought, glaring. He stood up straight with renewed energy and raised a hand, "You guys; it will be a one on one fight; don't get involved." He told them, watching their trembling bodies, and then he sneaked a look inside Shells Bar and noticed the people cheering on for that _pirate scum_. "They'll be next to go on my list," Capt. Justin darkly stated from under his breath and faced Ryo.

Ryo was quick, quicker than an average person; the teen charged immediately after seeing Capt. Justin face him and ended up inches away, the tip of his swords just barely touching the skin on his neck.

"What, you're being too slow, Captain," Ryo mocked him, smirking evilly, "If you keep that up you may not survive the next five minutes of our fight."

"Five minutes," Capt. Justin scoffed heatedly, embarrassed that a kid was able to get this close to him. "Don't get cocky, kid; you're five years too early to be fighting me!" He raised his fist and struck, Ryo jumped back.

**CRACK! **

The ground where his fist met cracked and a small, but visible crater was visible when he lifted his steaming hand up.

"Well, you can pack a punch," Ryo commented, getting into a crouch, "I guess…. Maybe I can be a little more serious now."

"What are you talking about?" Capt. Justin scowled.

Suddenly, Ryo ran towards him in a zigzagged manner, gaining speed, coming closer; becoming faster and faster as each burst passed by; so fast that he looked like he was flickering and becoming invisible for mere seconds. To say Justin was getting scared was an understatement; he was _petrified_, only one thought passed his mind; _what was this kid doing?_

As Ryo came close enough, he suddenly twisted and faced the Captain side-ways on, swinging his swords horizontally. "**ENBU….**" The swords pierced his stomach and Ryo quickly changed it so that it hit the blunt edge instead, "**…. DENGEKI RYUU (1)!**" The force of the blow sent the Captain flying, crashing straight into a building.

Mika, who watched from the window, was in total awe; that move looked as if Ryo became a bolt of speeding lightning; attacking the Captain mercilessly and sending him flying, to her, that- that was amazing!

Ryo lowered his swords, grinning devilishly, "Scum like him aren't as strong as they appear to be."

"H-H-He beat Captain Justin with one hit, that's IMPOSSIBLE!" The marine's roared; unable to cope with the fact that their precious Captain was just blown away by some _rookie pirate_ who appeared out of nowhere.

"Heh, beat me?" Justin's voice emerged from the dust and rubble. Ryo noted that he was holding his stomach with a clenched fist, his voice hiding his pain well but his facial expression showed everything that Ryo needed to know; he was hurt, and badly too. "I won't go down that easily, now; kid, I'll show you why I was made into a Marine Captain."

Ryo prepared himself as the marine Captain closed the gap between them and threw a fast punch. "**SEITAI-SHI (2),**"

Ryo's head flew backwards, the punch connecting with his face.

"Hah, how do you like…. That…" Justin trailed off, noticing that Ryo only slid back a couple of meters on his feet; the punch didn't even send him flying! What was up with this kid?

Awed, the villagers and marines watched the battle unfold before them; never had they seen someone as strong as that teenage boy!

Ryo snapped his head back down, blood dripping from his nose as he let out a demonic smirk, "I admit that was a pretty good punch… however…" Ryo closed the gap once again between them, slamming the butt of his sword onto Justin's face with all of his strength, "… I'M STRONGER!"

Ryo pummelled his head to the ground, creating a large crater in the shape of Justin's head and it didn't look like he was standing back up again. Ryo merely grinned triumphantly, staring at the rest of the marines.

"Who's next? I promise I won't beat you up as hard as I did with your Captain here, probably."

"PROBABLY!?" They shouted sceptically.

"Yeah, well," Ryo placed one of his swords across his shoulder, holding the other one up and pointing at the marines threateningly. "I'll give you a deal; if you stop harassing the people living here then maybe I won't have to beat you up at all… instead I'll leave you to send _Captain Justin_ back and have him demoted. What do you say, your lives, or – "

"YES, WE'LL DO AS YOU SAY, PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" They cried, pathetically speaking, it made Ryo inwardly cringe.

"Great, now… I have one message to give to the World Government," Ryo grinned maniacally, "Tell them that Rogue D. Ryo is out and is going to cause _chaos_! Tell them that the world's Greatest Swordsman is going to find the One Piece and is going to kick their ass!"

* * *

~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~

"Sir," A marine saluted, greeting his superior, "I have gotten a message that came from Shells Town in the East Blue region, it says that – "

"East Blue…?" The voice drawled, eyes narrowing in thought, "Why would a message be sent from _East Blue?_ It is a common fact that East Blue produces the weakest pirates in contrast to all of the other Blues." _Well…. Most of the time…._

"Yes, it seems so, sir, but I have a message saying that a powerful pirate is – "

"A _pirate_, you say?" Intrigued eyes looked at the marine as the Admiral straightened, "And a _strong_ one too? How… intriguing, carry on,"

"Well… it says that the pirate's name is _Rogue D. Ryo_ and that – "

"A 'D', is in his name?" The Admiral's intrigued eyes narrowed in thought as he, once again, interrupted the marine officer that came to report Ryo's latest achievement. "The Will of 'D', I wonder how long ago since I've heard that name…"

"U-Uhm… Admiral Coby… Do you want to hear some more about – "

"Yes, yes, please; sorry for interrupting." Admiral Coby smiled; his pinkish hair and onyx black eyes the same as it was, thirty years ago. The only difference was that his age was finally catching up to him and wrinkles were starting to form around the corners of his eyes and streaks of pink hair were slowly turning white. Other than that, Coby was just as strong as he was in his prime.

"Well… it says here," The marine magically held up a piece of paper that he produced from thin air, "That Captain Justin was defeated by an unknown 'pirate' that goes by the name of Rogue D. Ryo. Apparently this 'Ryo' person also sent a message and I quote "**Tell them that Rogue D. Ryo is out and is going to cause chaos! Tell them that the World's Greatest Swordsman is going to find the One Piece and is going to kick your ass!**"."

_Greatest Swordsman…. Find the One Piece….. _Coby suddenly smiled brightly, "If that's all, then you can leave."

"But sir – "

"Ah, also; later on when anymore news of this 'Ryo' bringing more chaos in East Blue pops up give him a bounty."

"Wait, what about his message – "

"The message won't mean anything if he doesn't act on it," Coby interjected, feeling a little annoyed at this marine's persistence, "Now go,"

"Y-Yes, sir," The marine quickly left, not wanting to face the wrath of a marine Admiral.

Suddenly, Coby's wide smile appeared once again as he spared a look outside his window, watching the blue waves. "Luffy… Zoro…. A pirate just like you two has popped up in the same place you were born in, coincidence," Coby shook his head, talking to himself, "I think not; this means something and I think…. An Oncoming Storm is going to come and finally shake the world as you two had done thirty years ago, Luffy, Zoro!" Coby grinned, "I can't wait to see what this 'Ryo' person is going to give us!"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Ryo sneezed, he rubbed his nose and looked around the bar; watching people partying as if their lives depended on it.

"What's wrong, Ryo-kun, you getting a cold?" Mika joked from beside him, sipping on her alcoholic beverage.

"Nah," Ryo shook his head, his dark blue hair wildly becoming shaggier, "I feel like someone is talking about me, though."

"Well it's to be expected; you just beat up a _Marine Captain_." Mika told him, grinning. "By the way; have I mentioned how amazing you were at doing it as well?"

"Yeah, like about; one million times already," Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Say…. Are you really a pirate?"

"Of course, I was born with my parents being pirates; it's only natural that I become one as well," Ryo said as if it were a fact, "Not to mention my father was the Greatest Swordsman in the World."

"Was?" Mika tilted her head questioningly to the side.

"Yeah, they… they died eighteen years ago when I was born," Ryo's eyes hardened.

"I-I… I'm sorry for your loss," Mika said apologetically, "I didn't know…."

"Ah, it was all in the past," Ryo waved a hand dismissively, "Anyway; are you good at anything, by any chance?"

"Good at anything… what are you talking about?" Mika asked obliviously.

"I mean; are you good at cooking, navigating etc."

"Well I'm a pretty decent cook – Mom (Rika) taught me how to cook since she was an excellent cook – but I'm more skilled in being a Doctor which I inherited from my father."

"A Doctor," Ryo mused, taking another sip of his drink, "How good are you, in a Doctor's standards anyway?"

"Well…. I'm the best in East Blue," Mika admitted, blushing, "I never really told anyone before because it kind of gets on my nerves because of how many injured people try to find me. I go by the name '**Amai Isha**' (3) to hide my true identity."

"What a peculiar name,"

"I know, but it describes my personality around my patients," Her blush reddened, "I hate to admit it but my personality does a sharp 180 degree turn when I'm in my 'Doctor' mode."

"Hmm," Ryo hummed thoughtfully.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mika asked nervously.

"Well…. I guess I've found my new nakama. Mika; become a part of my crew!"

"… EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

The ground literally shook from the force of her scream, _was what I said really __**that**__ shocking? _

"YES, YES IT IS!" Mika shouted back.

"Ah, so I said that aloud," Ryo said, amused.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING FOR? YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY CRAZY FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"I wonder; is this how you act around your patients?" Ryo joked.

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T YOU IDIOT!"

"I was joking," He raised his hands up in surrender, before muttering; "_I wonder how much louder does it take to burst my eardrums?"_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, KORA?"

"Mika…" Rika interjected, butting their conversation. Ryo and Mika finally noticed that they attracted the attention of everyone in the bar. "I think… with all my heart you should join him."

"What – But mother!" Mika protested, wildly waving her arms in exasperation, "It's too dangerous and anyway; I have to stay here and help you!"

"I have the whole village to support me," Rika smiled, "You should go."

"Like I said, it's too dangerous!"

"Mika…"

Ryo watched the conversation as if it were a tennis match, his head madly spinning from one person to the other. After a few more minutes of arguing, Ryo finally had enough, "Look," He said firmly, "If you don't want to join my crew that's fine… I guess I'll just find another Doctor…."

Mika smirked triumphantly, "Great, now mom – "

"Oh, and by the way; I'm leaving tomorrow," Ryo informed them, their faces falling, "I can't let the marines catch me so early on in my journey." He explained, before turning to Rika, "Can I borrow a room for one night, I can pay – "

"No, no; it's free only because you saved our town," Rika smiled softly and pointed upstairs, "It's the room on your right."

"Great, thanks, grandma!"

"I'm not that old!" Rika yelled as the teen ran up the stairs, laughing all the way. She turned to her daughter, "As I was saying, Mika; this can be your one and only chance to finally get out there and have an adventure you've always wanted!"

"Mom… It's too dangerous; the marines mainly and – "

"You're twenty-five, Mika," Rika insisted, "This is your only chance; believe me. If I was as old as you when Monkey D. Luffy came to our town then I would've begged him to let me join instead of joining the marines when I was young."

"Monkey D…. Luffy?"

"Yes, Luffy came here one day and single-handily took down an evil Marine called Captain Morgan. It was a good thing Captain Justin wasn't as bad as Morgan, but still; you should join him." Rika explained, "You can finally become the great doctor you desired to be, who knows; you may end up the Doctor for the Third Pirate King."

"….. Do you really want me out of your hair that much?" Mika asked weakly.

"I want you to experience the life you deserve," Rika contradicted, "I'm sure that if you go with Ryo, you'll experience an adventure like never before."

"…. But…."

"At least think about it, Mika," Rika smiled softly, "I'm sure you won't regret it."

"You were a marine though," Mika suddenly stated.

"Yes, but I retired a few years after you were born," Rika nodded in confirmation.

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to become someone that was recognised in society, like Luffy, but my dream faded when I gave birth to you."

Mika tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because I found another dream; to raise you to become a beautiful woman, I wanted you to be great and not become like me, a worn out old woman. So think about Ryo's proposal, for me, ne?"

_Would it really be a good idea to join, I mean; I've only known Ryo for a day and yet…. Why does it feel as if I'm safer around him than away? _Mika thought as she finally managed to get away from her mother, instead of partying around, Mika walked briskly outside without a coat on, leaving her only in her white dress that ended around her knees. She shivered, rubbing her bare arms for comfort against the cold. _What should I do…. To join or not to join…._

##

_**Next Time:  
the Oncoming Storm Chapter Three  
Strange Encounters**_

_**Ryo: You…. Are the type of woman I LIKE!**_

_**Ryo: What's wrong? Your face is red, do you have a fever?**_

_**Mika: You're just overthinking things, I'm fine!**_

_**Stranger: Kyahahahaha… I'm coming for you… my little duckling….**_

_**Find out Next Time….**_

**(1) Enbu Dengeki Ryuu = Dance Performance Dragon Blitz** (Dance of the Lightning Dragon)  
**(2) Seitai-Shi = Bone Crusher  
(3) Amai Isha = Sweet Doctor **(You'll see why she was nicknamed Amai Isha later on if you haven't already guessed)

By the way, I need some characters for my OC's pirate crew, if you don't mind :) I can't make some up without help so if it won't be a bother, please PM me if you have an idea x)

So far:  
Rogue D. Ryo** = Captain/Swordsman **

In need of:  
**First Mate = Taken (Deaths General)**  
**Navigator = Open  
Doctor = Taken (By Me!)  
Sharpshooter = Open  
Swordsman/woman = Open (having two swordsmen in the ship would be awesome xD)  
Shipwright = Open  
Cook = Open  
Musician = Open  
Historian = Taken  
Other: (Like Helmsman, Cabin Boy/Girl etc.) **

Oh and if you also won't mind making antagonist OC's as well like **Admirals, Captains, Commodore's, Lieutenants, Fleet Admiral etc**.

Anyway, other than that, ciao and thanks for reading!**  
**


	4. Chapter Three: Strange Encounters

_**Last Time, on Chapter Two: Shells Town Disasters**__**  
After arriving at Shells Town and managing to overcome the obstacle known as Captain Justin, Ryo plans to set off after delivering a message to the marines which coincidentally also goes to a very old friend of the late Pirate King; Admiral Coby. After failing to get a reluctant Mika to join his crew, can Ryo finally persuade her for the last time before he has to set off, or will it be too late? What will Ryo face in this next chapter that will either endanger his or Mika's life? Read to find out, in…**_

**Chapter Three:  
Strange Encounters **

Ryo awoke quite early in the morning, probably around six am, so as to not disturb either Mika or Rika's sleep, he silently tip-toed downstairs and out of Shells Bar and jumped straight up to the rooftop; watching the sun rise from the horizon; the picture of a beautiful sunrise just displaying itself in front of Ryo's face. He was quite lucky indeed to see such a beautiful sight; he never had time to quietly enjoy it before because of his training that he pursued to do every day to become strong like his Dad. Ryo lay on his back, hands behind his head and just watched the sky in a peaceful silence; soon, he even closed his eyes and considered taking a quick nap on the roof. However that idea was soon blasted into shreds once a familiar voice blasted in his ear.

"Ryo, Ryo, can you hear me?" Mika shouted, walking out of Shells Bar briskly and looked around, "If you left me then I'll – "

"What is it, Mika-?" Ryo drawled, poking his head out and peered down at Mika, rubbing his eyes. "I was taking a quick nap; it's quite nice up here, you know?"

Relieved that he hadn't left her yet, Mika smiled cheerfully, "I know, anyway breakfast is here; it's on the house." With one last look, she walked back inside.

Ryo, feeling a wave of hunger wash over him, jumped down from the roof and hurriedly went in, grinning. "Really, thanks a bunch; Mika, grandma."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Rika shouted from the kitchen, Mika giggled, sitting in a table with plates of food already on it.

"Are you going to eat, or are you going to just let me eat it all by myself?" Mika teased the wide-eyed teen who stared at the food so hungrily that he looked like he was drooling. Ryo snapped back into the present and shook his head wildly, jumping into an empty seat and filled his plate with loads of meat, before eating it all in one gulp; then repeating the process over again.

Mika leaned her elbow on the table and rested the palm of her hand on her cheek, watching Ryo eat like a starved man happily, "Mom, I think Ryo and I need more meat!" Mika called to her mother once she noticed the meat quickly disappearing.

"HOW FAST DOES THAT KID EAT?" Rika yelled back exasperatedly.

"_Very _fast," Mika answered back, giggling.

"Aren't chu gvoing vu vave chum (aren't you going to have some)?" Ryo queried rather ineligibly, the funny thing was that Mika understood word for word.

"Is it sad that I understood you?" Mika rhetorically asked and shook her head, "Nah; I had some before you because I knew you were going to eat like a pig," She joked.

"Chive mot ack phiff (I'm not a pig)!" Ryo yelled back, spitting meat. Mika made a face.

"Ewwww, that was totally disgusting,"

"Waveva (whatever),"

"Whatever my ass; I'm a woman you idiot; you don't spit at a woman." Mika explained.

Ryo finally had the modesty to swallow his food before talking, "You're a woman? I must've forgotten, then," He replied nonchalantly.

A vein popped, the next thing you know was that Mika was strangling Ryo animatedly; enjoying the fact that she was causing him pain. "What did you say?" Mika said in a scary tone, it sent alligator tears comically running down Ryo's face as he surrendered.

"I'm sowwy…."

"Good," Mika smiled smugly, letting him go.

"….. Purupuru…." Ryo muttered, sitting in the corner with a dark cloud hanging above him and mushrooms starting to grow all over his body, he poked the ground dejectedly as Mika laughed at him.

"Ah, what's this then?" Rika entered the scene with a smile, "You two are getting on quite well; have you considered about going with Ryo and accepting his proposal yet, Mika?"

**NEEEEIIIAAAAOOOH… BOOOOOOOM!**

Way to drop the 'bomb', Rika.

Mika stared at her mother blankly, blinking rapidly, "Say what?"

"Have you considered – "

"Of course I have," Mika snapped, flushing an angry shade of red, "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Yeah, I could literally hear something exploding in that big head of yours," Ryo snorted, laughing quietly in the corner.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Steam rolled off the unfortunate blue-haired teen's head as three large bumps formed, his teary eyes stared at Mika unblinkingly as he clutched his bumps, his whole features turning into a 'chibi'.

"….." Mika stared at Ryo, "…"

"Mika," Rika called out worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"…. That's…. so….." Mika began, "… CUTE!" She lunged forwards and grabbed hold of Ryo; clutching him in a bear hug that left him breathless. "YOU HAVE GOT TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!"

"….. Can't… Breathe….." Ryo gasped, turning blue.

"Huh….?" Mika blinked and let go, holding him – still in his chibi form – at arm's length. "Whoa, you're skin colour is turning the same shade as your hair," Mika commented absentmindedly.

"Whose fault is that?" Ryo managed to wheeze out, turning back to normal. Mika backed away hastily.

"Don't just randomly turn back to normal while I'm holding your chibi form!" She whined, annoyed, "Anyway yes I have thought about your proposal, Ryo and I've made my decision."

Ryo and Rika stared at her expectantly.

"I….. AM NOT COMING WITH YOU,"

"Great, then let's….. Wait what?" Ryo did a double-take, "You're not?"

"Mika…." Rika gasped, disappointed.

Mika turned to them seriously, "Sorry, guys but I have way too many things…. To…. Do here….." She coughed behind her hand, shoulders shaking.

"Mika, think about what you're saying!" Rika cried.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryo nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Mika laughed, "Your faces," She pointed, finding the situation hysterical, "Ha Ha, you should've seen your faces! It was priceless."

"Wait… so does that mean…." Ryo trailed off, a face-splitting grin taking over the bottom half of his features. "Oh man, I can't believe you did that!"

"Well duh; you won't be getting rid of me that easily."

Before she knew it, Ryo had scooped her in a hug that sent of off her feet, only being held up by the strong arms of her new 'Captain'. "YES! I'VE GOT MY FIRST CREW MATE, WOOOH!"

A bout of laughter escaped from Mika's lips.

Rika just smiled happily, relieved.

_Finally, I've finally got my first crew mate!_

_Finally, finally I can fulfil my dream of becoming the best Doctor out there!_

_Finally, Mika is finally going to experience an adventure that I myself wanted to for so long… I'm glad that she can finally achieve her dream with a man that may well be the Greatest Swordsman in the World and the first to find the One Piece in a long, long time._

* * *

~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~

"Right, see here," Mika pointed where they were on the map, following a man-made path that was only made very recently. "We're still in Shells Town, however if we keep following this path then we'll come across a bridge that goes straight to an island called _Peach Island _which is inhabited by a town ironically called _Peach Town_."

"Well, how surprising," Ryo drawled sarcastically.

"I know right?" Mika sighed, "Anyway, the walk from here to there takes at least one whole day so…. well we may need to camp out half-way there."

"What about my ship?" Ryo whined.

"Your ship is a one-man ship; it can't fit two people," Mika shot him a look, "At Peach Town we can find a ship – luckily a shipwright – to sail in."

"Really, I don't think we even have the money for that."

"Of course not, but we're pirates; why do we need money?" That mischievous glint appeared in her eyes; it made Ryo squirm. "Why do we need money…. When we can _steal?_"

"You….." Ryo grinned, "Are the type of woman I _like!_" Without knowing how _suggestive_ that phrase sounded, Ryo continued to obliviously walk on towards Peach Town, not noticing the large blush on Mika's cheeks. He looked back over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Your face is red; are you tired already?"

"O-Of course not!" Mika denied quickly, far too quickly, and ran up to his side. "You're just overthinking things; I'm fine." She stated firmly.

"Sure you are," Ryo nodded, obviously unconvinced and continued walking in quick, long strides, "Come on, we'll probably make it half-way there by nightfall."

"R-Right!"

* * *

_There they are._ A figure thought, eyes wide with insanity, _that kid and his friend… what a sweet little duckling his friend turned out to look like…._

The tall, hunkering masked figure smirked behind his white mask that covered all of his face – except for his eyes and nose (come on, he's human too; he needs to _breathe_ and _see_), he eyed the brown-haired teenage woman with interest.

_What a cute little duckling…._

* * *

Ryo shivered suddenly and stopped walking altogether, looking around.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Mika questioned worriedly, tightening her hold on the map and watched him carefully.

"Someone…. Or rather…. _Something_ is watching us, Mika …. I want you to watch out for anything you think is _strange_." Ryo ordered with seriousness that took Mika by surprise. She hesitated, but when he pleadingly looked at her, she wordlessly nodded.

_What was it that made him so scared?_

* * *

From behind his mask, he watched the two teens from afar, licking his lips almost as if in a crazy manner as he stared at the two teens walking by.

He cackled silently, giggling maniacally; anyone around his perimeter would be scared stiff. His eyes zeroed into his first target.

_I'm coming for you…. My sweet, sweet little duckling_….. _As well as that kid, why does his face look so familiar? It doesn't matter…. They'll both die…._

Suddenly, as a breeze flitted past, the hunkering tall physique of the masked figure slowly, but surely; disappeared with the leaves flying past.

* * *

Mika felt something crawl up her spine as she and Ryo sat down around the fire courtesy of Ryo; she felt as though something bad was going to happen and it was centred around her, somehow. She shot Ryo a worried glance, what should she do? Tell her Captain or just leave it? He _did_ say to report anything strange happening; this was strange, right?

Feeling unsure, Mika brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, turning herself into a ball. Ryo watched her, both curious and amused, before saying; "What's wrong, Mika?"

_Now's the chance to tell him! _One half of Mika thought.

_No, don't bother! It's just your feelings, I bet it's nothing_. The other half of Mika thought.

_It's very important; always trust your gut feelings are what your mother would've told you!_

_I bet it's nothing at all; it's just you being paranoid._

_Oh, shove off!_

_No, why don't you?_

Having a mental argument with herself, Mika finally made a decision.

She smiled at Ryo in what she hoped would be her 'carefree' smile, "It's nothing, nothing's wrong at all."

However unconvincing she sounded, Ryo just shot her a suspicious glance and then thankfully changed the subject, "I'll take first watch; you just sleep for now and I'll wake you up when it's your turn."

"Alright," Mika nodded before falling to her side, getting as close to the fire as she could.

Ryo heaved a quiet sigh and watched her shiver. Even though she was trying to hide it; wearing those clothes here in the cold, it's pretty idiotic (Mika: right, says you the guy only wearing a vest!). Ryo rolled his eyes and took off the swords on his back, before stripping off his vest.

Mika suddenly sat up after watching him, eyes wide, "Oi, oi, oi; if you're going to take advantage of a young woman like myself – mind you I'm far too old for you – then – " the said vest was then unceremoniously thrown at her face. She grappled with the warm fabric, finally managing to pull it off her face. "What….?"

"You wear it on top of your clothes," Ryo explained slowly, as if he were speaking to a dumb person, "It'll keep you warm."

"I… Well…" Mika flushed and hurriedly put on the warm vest, "… Shut up, I know that!" She fell to her side and let her back face Ryo and the fire in a weak attempt to hide her blushing face.

_Damn him_… _Stupid Ryo for making me look dumb….._

_Wait a minute…. Wouldn't he freeze? _

Mika slyly grinned, _oh well; I'll just pay him back in the morning, I guess_.

Rubbing his arms, Ryo felt a merciless breeze brush past and he shivered some more, his nose already red from the many times he'd had to rub it to stop himself from accidentally sneezing and waking up Mika. The fire had gone out a few hours ago and Mika was still soundly sleeping like the dead.

_Man, I'm so cold; why did I have to give my vest up? _Ryo questioned inwardly, whining. _Stupid weather trying to freeze me to death….._

"Kyahahahaha…. Kyahahahaha… kyahahahaha….." A voice softly cackled in the night sky.

Ryo immediately jumped into action, grabbing his swords and glaring at the darkness. "Who's there; show yourselves unless you want a good bashing from yours truly." Ryo snarled.

"Kyahahaha…. _I'm coming….. Little duckling….._"

"The Hell?" Ryo blubbered, feeling lost, "Who the fuck are you, come out now!"

_Dammit, hearing that bloody sentence of "I'm coming…. Little duckling…" scared me, who's he talking about? Me or….._

Ryo looked back and glanced at Mika's sleeping face.

_Me or Mika? Argh, I don't know! But I promised Rika that I would take care of Mika…. If anything happens to Mika then I….._

"Shit," Ryo cursed, shaking his head and noticed that the eerie presence that arrived when the voice started speaking disappeared. "At least the threat's gone… but for how long?" Ryo paced, frustrated, "Who the fuck was that freak? Dammit; I hate it when I don't know anything…" He sighed, "Argh, whatever; I'll wait it out for now."

* * *

**~With Mika~**

When Mika awoke, a weird person wearing a plain white mask was standing above her, creepily staring down at her with his weird, crazy eyes that made her hold her breath.

Mika opened her mouth as she felt his fingers find her neck and screamed for all she was worth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**~With Ryo~**

After heading out to patrol the area, Ryo was about to head back after literally tearing down all the trees in search for the weird voice and presence. After a few minutes walking, he heard a piercing scream that shook him to his bones.

"MIKA!" He yelled in remembrance. "Shit, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." He ran, pumping his legs for all it was worth, _please let me make it on time; I don't want to lose a nakama so early in my journey!_

When Ryo finally arrived, he saw with relief that Mika was still there, however what caused him to narrow his eyes was the large figure that stood before her unconscious body. The masked man turned and grinned sadistically behind his mask.

"_**You… what have you done to her?**_" Ryo growled darkly, his demonic 'presence' appearing. "_**I will KILL you if you did anything to her.**_"

The masked figure didn't reply, instead he just tilted his head to the side and chuckled lowly.

"_My name is Kite….. Find me when you're stronger_," The voice rasped, as if it- he, hadn't talked for a while.

Ryo flinched away when he inched closer, the large smile on the mask not helping the situation at all.

"_I'll be waiting, Roronoa Ryo….._"

_Who the Hell…. _"Teme; it's _**Rogue D.**** Ryo**_and NOT _**Roronoa**_," Ryo growled and closed the gap between them, his swords missing its target by inches. "Come back here!"

"Uuuugh…" Mika groaned, eyes fluttering open.

Ryo swivelled around and ran to her side, kneeling, "Oh right, you're still here; I almost forgot about you when that guy showed up." He joked weakly, looking at her for any injuries, "Are you alright? That guy didn't do anything to hurt you, did he? _What _did he do exactly? If he did anything to you I'll kill him – "

"Dude," Mika growled, shutting her eyes, "If you don't shut up right this instant I will murder you."

Ryo grinned, "Glad to see you're back to normal." He silently sighed in relief.

"Ugh." Mika stuck out her tongue and pointedly lay flat on the ground face-first.

Ryo chuckled and grabbed her waist, easily picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder and held her backpack with the hand that held the back of her legs as to not make her fall off, while his other hand held his two swords. Mika yelped in surprise, eyes wide.

"W-What are you doing, idiot? I could fall off and – " Mika started babbling, until Ryo cut her off.

"You'll slow us down,"

"I've only got a mild concussion," Mika protested, "It's nothing to worry about!"

"Clearly, you're delusional; mainly because you're speaking to a tree."

True to his word, Mika was indeed speaking to a tree. She flushed in embarrassment and glared holes at the back of his head. "You're unbearable."

"Heh, whatever you say."

"Stupid boys… stupid Ryo…. Stupid masked guy getting me unconscious…" Mika scowled darkly. "Who was that guy anyway? I'm going to beat him to a pulp and – "

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, tiger," Ryo raised an eyebrow, "As far as your concerned; you don't go near him _at all_. Captain's Orders,"

"What!?" Mika incredulously shouted. "You expect me to just ignore what he did?"

"Not ignore it," Ryo denied, "Just leave it to me for the ass-kicking, got it? He hurt one of my nakama; _no one gets away with that_." Ryo darkly grinned and chuckled evilly. "Heh, heh, heh…."

Mika sweat-dropped, "Now I know not to get on your dark side…."

"What did you say?" Ryo looked back inquiringly.

"N-Nothing!" Mika turned away, grinning nervously. "It was nothing."

"Oh, and," Ryo smirked, "I might need my vest back, if you don't mind."

"Vest….?" Mika trailed off, eyes widening, _oh right; I still had his vest on from last night!_ Quickly jumping out of his hold, she stripped the vest off and threw it at his face. "Here, I don't need it anymore," She grumbled.

"Aw, is little Mika sad that her last remaining piece of warmth is being taken away from her?" Ryo teased.

"S-Shut up!" Mika flushed red. "I didn't need it that much anyway."

"Right, of course you didn't." Ryo put on his vest again and was relieved of the warmth he received, "Ah, it's so warm! I can't believe I gave this baby up…."

"Oh, and," Mika smirked, pecking Ryo in the cheek which made the bad boy Ryo lightly blush. "That was my 'thanks' for giving me your vest for the night." Mika sauntered off, before turning to look back when she noticed Ryo not following, "Are you coming, or what?"

Snapping out of it, the blue-haired teen shook his head and caught up to her, smirking, "Maybe I should do that more often."

Mika slapped his arm playfully, "We all know I'm too old for you."

"Yet you are still attracted by my devilish looks," Ryo wiggled his eyebrows, smirking smugly. "Don't deny it, you know you like it!"

"You cocky bastard," Mika said, grinning herself.

"I know."

Suddenly, Mika stopped and stared, pointing in front of them with a grin, "Look; we're here! The Bridge, we're at the Bridge!"

(Imagine the Golden Gate Bridge, and then multiply the majestic sight by ten; that's exactly what the Bridge looked like from here.) Ryo and Mika were left in a dazed wonder, staring in silent awe at the large structure before them.

"Whoa, that's amazing," Ryo said, giving a whistle of appreciation.

"I know," Mika nodded in agreement, "This view is spectacular…"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ryo grinned, already hyped up, "Let's go!"

"Yosh, Captain!" Mika cheered.

_**##**_

_**Next Time:  
The Oncoming Storm Chapter Four  
Masks and Bandages **_

_**Ryo: Who are you?**_

_**Stranger: You'll never find her!**_

_**Ryo: Where is she, where did you take her!?**_

_**Mika: PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!**_

_**Find out Next Time…..**_

This may have seemed like a somewhat boring chapter but it's gonna get good on Chapter Four!

The Crew so far:  
Rogue D. Ryo = **Captain/Swordsman  
**Mika = **Doctor**

**Crew Positions: **  
**Musician = OPEN  
Shipwright = OPEN  
Swordsman/woman = OPEN**

The other main crew positions are unfortunately taken! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
